Weathered
by Lightning Child
Summary: ok. this is the childhood of my character Cichiri. FINISHED!! FINALLY!
1. Prolouge

She woke up that morning and looked into the mirror, and sighed.  
Her sister died the morning before, and she was really sad.   
Her sister was all she had left, and now...  
She was all alone.   
Since her father died when she was seven, her mother, when she was six, she didn't feel like living anymore. So, that was probably why she was now at war.   
'War...My only relative...'  
Her mother, Elleaniah Tikymio, told her once,  
' In the darkness, and in the light, always focus on your dreams'.  
"I have no dreams." Cichiri said with a growl and walked out of then tree house witch was now her home.  
"My god I hate this..." she said and strolled out of the forest. Taking out her sword, she added,  
" I would be a normal 16-year-old if I had a dream. I have nobody, everybody has left me." She said as she kicked a rock on the brick streets of Japan.  
" Oh, sorry." She said and looked up at the red-haired stranger. "No, really.."  
The stranger had violet eyes, and had obviously just noticed Cichiri, because he looked down at her.  
" Cichiri. My name- its Cichiri."  
" I have no name." He said with a frown. " No home, no name nothing. Nothing but my sword."  
"Can I at least tag along? You and I-We are the same-.."  
" There is nothing the same about us." He said and walked slowly past; and into the woods.  
"Then...how about a-" but he was already gone. "Nickname?" 


	2. Ironic

Cichiri's life thus far:  
Just like that little song by Alanis Moristte called 'IRONIC'  
  
An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day = her grandfather  
  
It's a free ride when you've already paid = her wandering life and its toll of her loved being killed  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take = her mother's great advice  
  
Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids good-bye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
Well, isn't this nice = her father  
  
She was just SICK OF THIS LIFE. She kicked a tree on her way home that night.  
"DAMN!" She cursed, a tear dripping from her eye. "Why must I have to live like this?"  
But just then she remembered a piece from a poem her friend Katina wrote.  
" If I were somebody else,  
Someone would have to be me."  
"God dammit." She cursed and sat by a tree, crying her eyes out. Just yesterday, the only person she knew and loved had been slaughtered by a manslayer. "God...dammit."  
Suddenly, she remembered the incident with her mother.  
She had heard a loud 'thud' and got up to investigate her mother's room, which was upstairs, since she slept in the basement. The only thing she saw was blood. And lots of it.   
"Why the water works?" A familiar voice in front of her asked. She looked up to see the stranger she bumped into that morning.  
"Piss off." She said and turned around, facing the tree.  
"Bad childhood? Me too. I have nobody. " He said, sitting down next to her, putting down his sword for the first time that she had seen.  
She said nothing, but merely looked up at him. "Oh, and I do have a name. Its Kenshin."  
"Hi." She said, still looking up at him.   
"Well," he said, looking up at the tree house, "aren't you going to invite me in?"  
"Well," she said, standing up, "you see... I..." she quivered.  
"That's ok. I understand." He said with a smile. "No really."  
"Are you sure? You can stay the night."  
" Ok, whatever." He said, going toward the house, " oh, and thanks."  
"No problem." She said with a little sigh. "It's nice to have company."  
YYYY  
"How long?" He said when they got settled. "How long has it been since you've been alone?"  
"Not long." She said, sipping tea. "A day."  
Eyes wider he just merely gave a little 'uh-huh', and sipped his own tea.  
"Whets wrong?" She asked at his little comment.  
" I've just lived like this a lot longer than you have. And you're already damning trees."  
"Well...about that..." She said with a small laugh. "That's cuz' the last people who died in my family were my closest friend, and my sister. They died on the same day."  
Katina died the same day as Tsukina, her sister. It wasn't her fault this time, either.  
YYYY  
When Cichiri got up the next morning, she left a note telling Kenshin he could keep the house, and that she had gone off the next country. But that was a lie.  
And that, my friend, (are you a cricket!? -.o) is where she was driven to war.  
YYYY  
At the first sight of the gleam of a sword, she drew her own.   
"Hey, Girlie," The voice behind the sword beckoned, " drop the sword and maybe I'll go easy on ya'."  
"I don't think so." Cichiri said. "Try me."  
And a battle ensued.  
Cichiri won, killing anyone whom opposed her with a sword. From that day on she swore she would kill all who opposed her. "For my lost." She swore. "Never again will a bastard like him ever oppose me when I become a manslayer and oppose my parents."  
Harmless: Absolutely not.  
Killing machine: Maybe.  
Ironic: Of Course.   
ÁÂÃ  
END 


End file.
